Phoenix Rising
by MissLantern
Summary: Darkness has a way of consuming everything in it's path. Can Jean and Scott cast out the darkness together, or will the Phoenix burn everything in its wake including the x-men. Takes place before, during, and after X-Men Evolution. Slightly AU from comics and show. Rated M for dark themes, adult content, and violence.


Hi all. I haven't posted a fanfiction in so long. My other stuff was so old that I actually deleted it. I graduated college with a degree in English and it has taken me almost two years to write anything creatively since graduation. That degree just killed me on the inside. So while I try and get back into writing I figured fanfiction is a great way to start. I'm a shipper of Jean Grey and Scott Summers and this story is going to be mainly centered in the X-Men Evolution universe, though I'm going to make Logan more like Hugh Jackman's Character. I'm a super nerd in anything comics, movies, books, or cartoons. I'd like to finish this story and see where things lead next. Please review if you read my story, it helps me stay motivated. Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS!

 **Chapter One: Autumn Storms**

"Catch me Jean! The loser has to do the others bidding for a whole week" Shouted Anna sprinting through the Fall leaves. Jean was much faster than Anna. She had long legs for an eight-year-old girl, but Anna was more immersive. She zig zagged around trees, stopped on a dime and took off in the opposite direction.

"You're going down" Jean said through a wide smile and gasping for air. Jeans lungs burned from the cold autumn air but she didn't care. Anna and Jean were outside even during the worst of weather. They have been best friends since Jean moved here which was when she was three. Anna was also the only one that knew about Jeans secret. Not even Jean's parents knew their youngest daughter could hear other's thoughts. The two girls became much closer afterward, and Jean had someone she could confide in. Freak or not. And when Jean would have a nightmare or a bad fever, Anna was just a walkie talkie away.

"You'll never catch me Red. I always win. Even if you cheat and read my mind" she playfully teased.

Jean's mother Elaine Grey stepped out on the porch to check on the two young girls. At least they were staying out of trouble. Jean had gone a whole summer without breaking anything which was good. But lately she hadn't been sleeping well and the previous night she had run a high fever. Clearly, she was ok now and went back inside.

Jean almost caught her when she dropped to the ground and rolled. Anna took off again towards the opposite side of the street.

"Hey that's out of bounds! Mom said to stay in the yard, it's getting dark" yelled Jean with her hands on her hips.

Anna stopped in the middle of the street and stuck her tongue out.

"you always do what your mommy says. Goody two shoes" Anna laughed. Jean was about to counter her but stopped when she saw the pickup truck speeding over the hill and going way too fast for a suburb.

"Anna look out! Get out of the road!" Jean cried. She started to run in her best friend's direction with her hand stretched out. She felt an odd tingling sensation. In that moment She heard, no, felt Anna's fear. And then blackness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scott loved to fly. Ever since he was small his dad, Christopher Summers, would sneak him and his younger brother Alex into the military base they were currently at and take them flying. Scott loved the feeling he got in his stomach when his dad rolled the jet or dove the plan downward. His mother on the other hand did not like it. His dad was often scolded when they were caught sneaking back into the house early in the morning. Nothing escaped his mother and her fiery wrath scared him to death. But his father always scooped her up and kissed her anyways.

Scott always kept on eye out for Alex who always seemed to get into trouble. The two were inseparable and most people thought they were best friends instead of brothers. Especially since Scott looked nothing like Alex. Scott had reddish brown hair with bangs that split off on the sides with matching brown eyes. Alex had bright blue eyes and light blonde hair.

The family had been living in Alaska the past two years. Christopher was promoted to a major and landed a permanent position teaching recruits how to fly. The summers were financially stable enough that they had their own water plane, The Mosquito. Scott always looked at his father in awe. The way he cared for his mother, and how he protected his country with honor. When he grew up, he too wanted to be a soldier. He wanted it so much that him and Alex pretended to be soldiers almost daily.

But all of that changed on what seemed like a normal day. For Scott's tenth birthday his dad took the whole family to a private island. Alaska was a cold a desolate place except for a few months out of the year. It was this time that his family would fly out to the beach and go swimming and enjoy the limited sun.

On the way back from am enjoyable day the weather took for the worse out of nowhere.

"Honey strap the kids in and hold on tight" He shouted over the alarms that started to go off in the plane.

"Christopher what's happening" asked Mary looking worried as she buckled in Alex. Before he could answer the plane tilted angrily throwing Mary into the wall of the plane.

"God damnit. One of the engines just got hit by lighting. We're going down. I can slowly land us. Mary, get the kids ready they have to jump!" he shouted over the roar of the thunder. "Mosquito to coastguard, were going down. We need immediate assistance! There are two children on board!"

Scott was too scared to say anything. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't hear his own thoughts over Alex's crying. Before he knew it, his mother was putting a harness on both him and Alex. Fear had taken over her face. Not fear for herself, but for her children.

"Now boys listen to me. Scott when I say, I want you to jump out first, and I will push Alex out a few seconds after. I want both of you to count to twenty and then pull this cord. Now you are going to hit the water. The vest your wearing will keep you afloat until your father and I can find you. Scott when you land first, watch for your brother. Don't take your eyes off of him and protect him. Everything is going to be fine" she said kissing them both on the forehead.

"Mom I'm not leaving without you and dad. Can't we all go together" Scott cried tears streaming down his cheeks. Mary closed her eyes and doing so let a few tears escape.

"There are only two parachutes. Your father and I will be fine. Listen boys, we both love you two very much. You are our pride and joy. Were so proud of you. Nothing you do can ever change that. Now protect each other, and we will see you soon" she said kissing each of them one last time. The final time. The plane gave another lurch and the door flew off creating a vacuum.

"Mary get them out NOW" Christopher shouted. Mary ushered Scott to the door.

"Scott I need you to jump now. One, two, three, go!" right as Scott jumped out, he turned to face his family for the last time. His mother watching him intently, Alex crying hysterically, and his father. Scotts father stole a quick glance at his eldest son, and in that half of a second all was said without saying anything.

Scott counted to 20 and pulled the cord he was instructed to pull. The parachute came to life and jolted him so hard he had the wind sucked out of him. He looked up and saw another small figure emerge from the plane. Alex.

Scott was about to shout up to his brother to pull his cord when there was a giant blast and a wave of heat burned Scotts face. The plane had blown up.

"Mom! Dad!" Scott cried. The force of the explosion pushed Scott further away and farther from Alex.

The last thing Scott could remember was hitting the water with extreme force and then blackness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well that is the end of chapter two. Please review and let me know how I did. I'm going to start writing the 2nd chapter, it may get published tonight, but I'm not sure. I'm really bad at titles so if anyone can think of a better one let me know! Also open to plot ideas. Thank you everyone!


End file.
